


Mixtale

by Luna_Nightshade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is redemable, Flowey is redemable, Frisk is possessed, Multiple Deaths, Sans is in the dark, Undertale Alternate Universe, Universe theories, not easily though, patience - Freeform, resets are key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Nightshade/pseuds/Luna_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some universes are created based on simple ideas, not on actual data, but those universes that can create themselves? Those are the universes that are the hardest to break, but the easiest to erase. You just have to know the strings to pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtale

Thousands upon thousands of outcomes, thousands upon thousands of relationships, betrayals, alliances, and chance encounters. Every choice, every variation, this is what differentiates universes. From something as big as a world leader never being born to something as small as an extra drop of water down the drain after washing the dishes. The little things, in fact often mean more than the big ones.

For example, a simple question asked across countless timelines to countless people with countless intentions and motives, "Which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?" This simple phrase has two simple answers; cinnamon over butterscotch or butterscotch over cinnamon. Simple as a split second reply. But you could also answer, "I don't like either" or "I am allergic" or "I don't have a preference." All of these answers, if you were to be asked the same question, would be your reply. Not necessarily at the same time in the same place as the same person, but you have answered with every variation. You've also never been asked the question before, suggested something else, and were never asked the question in your entire life, for whatever the reason.

And even if in two timelines you gave the same answer, there would be other choices, other variants to every single little thing. A simple leaf falling from a tree a few minutes earlier or a puddle splashing more under a tire is all it takes for two universes to be worlds different, and yet almost entirely the same. A funny thought, isn't it? There are billions, no, zillions of people exactly like you, carrying on the exact same life as you, reading the same book, eating the same apple, texting the same friend, but they are not you because they flipped the page of that book slower, they took a larger bite than you from that apple, they texted their friend a winky face emoji instead of a smiley one.

Back to the question, "Which do you prefer?" There is also a universe where the person asking you forgets what you said and has to ask again, or even doesn't because it would be awkward. Or they could have misheard you and made the wrong assumption. Your answer would also be at varying degrees. "I like a lot of cinnamon" "I like a little butterscotch" "I like a lot of both" "I like a little of both".

Regardless of intention, you are creating timelines and universes just by being asked a question. You are making timelines by answering said question. You are making timelines by not answering the question or not being asked the question or not hearing the question or not being understood. You are a creator with everything you do. From the time you rise to the time you fall asleep and even then you make more. Your dreams, your position, every little thing. It changes everything.

And you don't even think about other people. That man on the side walk that decided to read the news paper today, that woman with a new hair cut, that child eating a candy bar, heck even that pigeon about to poop on an unsuspecting large crowd of people, probably hitting someone on the head. And if it doesn't tarnish someone, that is a variation on what could happen as well. The bacteria on that moldy piece of cheese that has not moved from the curb in four years, that old man who really shouldn't be jaywalking. Look around, everything requires a choice and, so long as a choice is made, there is another choice for another person. Or animal. Or plant.

With all of these universes, there was created a place to store them, the Void. In the Void, all timelines and universes are connected by unbreakable threads. Some thread are thicker than others, meaning the two universes are very closely the same. Any two AUs could meet under the right circumstances because of these threads. The thicker the thread, the easier for the two to collide. The thinner the thread, the less the universes are similar and, thus, are less likely to interact, though not impossible.  
  
Each universe has its own rules, its own reality, its own fiction. They have infinite paths, infinite possibilities. These possibilities are observed, commented on, improved, and sometimes left to fade away on their own due to neglect, leaving everyone there to continue on their own with no path, no destination, until it dies completely or is picked up by someone else. This "someone else" is a creator, as well, though these kind of creators are aware of this.  
  
Knowing creators have no idea if their worlds are real and played out, but they understand that, in their respective storylines, they are creating new problems and interactions. They understand how to manipulate a situation using characters actions and misunderstandings. Most every timeline has a knowing creator and the knowing creator has full rein over what happens, no matter how hard the characters might try to break away, if the characters are even aware that their every movement is controlled by some unknown, powerful force.  
  
They are not all powerful, though. Once the story is done, the world will go on as its own until either it withers and dies or someone else picks it up.  
  
Even knowing creators have their own universes and in turn have their own creators and those creators the same and so on. Most worlds are created with extreme thorough thought processes, making them complex, fragile things that must come in contact with very key occurrences. Knowing creators know what is needed to make something happen and can make what every it is do as necessary. Whether for the betterment of life in that universe or for the worst, everything has meaning when in the right hands.  
  
Writers, artists, imaginaries, these people are the reason multiple timelines can exist and do exist, but there was always a way for things to be created without these forces. Chances are, there are more universes created by unforeseen circumstances than universes that were planned. With planned universes comes even more material for universes without one to write them. Data, pieces of forgotten or unused code, things that were no longer needed, they float around the Voids and MegaVoids until they are picked up by larger universes or are extinguished.  
  
A very rare possibility, though, it for the fragments to collide with one another as they travel across the threads. Normally, the pieces will repel, sending the fragments in other directions, but not harming anything. Sometimes, though, they will stick to one another, fitting like puzzle pieces that are glued together. This one in 321,457,698,701 occurrence creates what is known as a "pocket universe".  
  
Pocket universes are mostly useless, not having enough code to spare making landscape or life, but malleable and easy to manipulate. They are the easiest starting points for knowing creators and most are used that way, built into free standing universes by someone else far, far away in another time, another place. The few pocket universes that are not picked up, though, travel aimlessly on the threads in their respective Voids, having no where to go because they are too small to take form. If they get close enough to a universe, they will attach to it, creating a portal into the pocket universe in the main universe, though that portal could very well never be used.  
  
On the rarest of occurrences, though, the pocket universe will be able to grow, taking more unused data in and finally coming to a rest where it will take form as it's own new universe, without the help of a single person. These universes are incredibly difficult to find, but often have the best stories. The best characters. The stand tall on their own with little recognition, easy to forget and easier to erase if prodded the right way, but nearly impossible to crush.  
  
It is in this world that everything hinges on the pieces of code collected and how the people, animals, bacteria, everything interact. It is one of these worlds where, indeed, a simple question means everything to its survival. So long as there are questions and answers and choices in that world, it will not fall.  
  
It is in a universe like this that a small skeleton has never seen the world reset, has never felt the terror, the pain, the happiness of different endings, different destinations. All he knows is the small dream of a smiling human child running around on the surface without a care in the world or violence in their heart. It is in a universe like this that a certain flower has not yet needed the power to reset to combat his ever lasting boredom. It is in a universe like this that one human will fall, but another will be there too. It is in a universe like this that someone is given a second chance.  
  
It is in a universe like this that no one will see the truth until the very end.  
  
So, I will ask once more, which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?


End file.
